Halo 3: The Final Battle
by darksithlord123
Summary: Something I wanted to do. Tell me if it sucks, or if I should do more. T for later chapters.
1. The Beginning of the End

A Pelican dropship screamed overhead as a platoon of Marines loaded their MA5B Assault Rifles. The year was 2552, and the Earth was under attack. Unknown to the defenders of Earth, a massive Covenant armada was enroute, via slipspace to Earth. The Marines exchanged nervous glances as they boarded captured Covenant Ghosts, they would be Earth's first line of defence on the ground. They were going to die, there was no doubt about that. There was complete silence as the Ghosts powered up, they hovered above the ground emmiting a faint hum. They had with them Sgt. Johnson, a hardcore war veteran.

The Marines were nervous, to say the very least. They wished that the Master Cheif, a legendary Spartan, was fighting with them. They looked up in time to see the first of many Covenant warships appear just outside of Earth's orbit. Their first mistake? Coming out of Slipspace right next to a MAC gun. The MAC guns were sending round after round at the warship. The night sky lit up with the warship's explosion as the Marines cheered.

"Calm down, Marines!" Johnson barked," There's gonna be a lot more of those!"

As if on cue, half a dozen more warships apeared, making the same mistake as the first one. A few seconds later, three more explosions lit the sky as molten, twisted metal rained down upon the Earth.

"MAC gun number three is down! I repeat MAC gun number three is down!"

The words over the PA were drowned out as a group of Longsword fighters sped overhead to intercept the Seraph fighters that had launched. A Covenant flag ship appeared and hovered thirty meters above Earth's surface. A gravity lift soon materialized and brought a dozen Elites To the Earths' surface.

"LET'S GO!" yelled Johnson as he gunned his Ghost to where the Elites were.

The Marines soon followed. Johnson had eliminated two Elites by the time the others got there. An Elite howled in pain as he was cut down by twin plasma bolts shot by Johnson. A Marine screamed when an Elite stole his Ghost and ran him over. The Marine gritted his teeth in pain and pulled the pin off a grenade and tossed it toward a group of Elites. The resulting explosion killed four Elites as the Elite that stole the Marine's Ghost came back for a second run, thus killing the Marine.

A Warthog that was driving by, delivering Covenant heavy weapons to the base gunned down the remaining Elites.

"Thanks, we owe you one!" Johnson shouted."Can you give me a lift?"

"Sure, hop in!" the driver yelled back. Johnson got in and shouldered his Assault Rifle.

"GO, GO ,GO!" Johnson said as the driver accelerated.

Soon after, they arrived at the base.

Good to see you back, gentlemen. You retreated at the right time." Admiral Hood greeted them. Indicating a veiwscreen an the wall he added,"As you can see, the Covenant were not happy with you guys killing an Elite patrol," as he said this, half a dozen Hunters went down the gravity lift. "I'm going to supply you with rocket launchers to take out those hunters.

"But sir-" Johnson started.

"Was my order unclear, marine?" Hood cut off.

"No, sir." Johnson stated.

"Good, now go." Hood said.

Once out in the hall, Johnson exclaimed, "This is a suicide mission!" Johnson drove his fist into the wall. "How is defeating a group of Hunters going to save Earth!"

Meanwhile...

"This is Spartan 117, does anyone read me?"

"Cheif? Mind telling me what you're doing on that ship?"

"Sir, finishing this fight."

That was the last Admiral Hood had heard of the Master Cheif. He hoped that the Cheif's words were true. An explsion shook the ground.

"Report!" Hood shouted.

"A Covenant cruiser crashed into the ground. Still trying to find out why." A tech officer responded.

Hood leaned closer to the screen, " I'll be dipped," he said as he saw the Master Cheif walk away from the wreckage, the flames glancing off of his sheilds. " You sure can make an entrance, Cheif."

"I try," the Cheif replied.

"I need you to go to here," Hood uploaded a NAV point on the Cheif's visor, "and help Johnson and his team,"

"On my way." The COM clicked off.


	2. The New Spartans

"This is Spartan 117, Does anyone read me?"

"Chief? Mind telling me what you're doing on that ship?"

"Sir, finishing this fight."

The Cheif closed the COM channel. He braced himself as the ship he was on landed on a Covenant warship. The ship peirced the ship's hull, strange, it didn't have its shields on. The Chief kicked out the hatch of the ship he was on. He checked his ammo counter, it read 40. He had one clip left. The Chief was going to have to make every single shot count.

The Master Chief headed for the bridge. Encountering little resistance, he opend the bridge hatch and rolled to the side as a white hot blade of glowing energy sliced the air where he had been a moment earlier. He cursed as he almost lost his footing. He had been expecting an Elite to be holding the sword, but was surprised as he was met face to face with a Brute. The Chief quickly shouldered his Assault Rifle and fired a short, controlled burst into the Brute's face. Needless to say, the Brute fell to the deck, dead. As it fell, it lost its grip on the sword. The sword arced through the air and went straight into a control panel.

The Chief grabbed hold of the wall as the ship lurched downward. He crouched down to minimize injury as the ship collided with the ground.

"You sure can make an entrance, Chief."

"I try."

"I need you to go here," There was a pause as Hood uploaded a NAV marker,"and help Johnson and his team."

"On my way." the Chief clicked the COM off.

As the Chief climbed off of the grounded ship, he looked up as he heard the roaring engine of a Pelican dropship.

"Good to see you Master Chief," the pilot said,"climb aboard, I have a little surprise for you."

The Chief obeyed this request and seated himself on the Pelican's seat. They shortly arrived at an armory. The Chief nearl;y passed out when he saw a room full of Spartans beyond the doors.

"Ha ha. Surprised Chief? Mendez trained a _lot_ more Spartans. It's almost as if he new when this would happen," a Marine said, indicating the Covenant attacking Earth." Coincedence or not, we just might win this battle."

The Chief slid his first two fingers across his visor, where his mouth would be, a Spartan's symbol for a smile. This gesture was almost instantly returned.

"Nice to meet you, Master Chief," a Spartan said. "Now that you're here we can get this party started."

"Can I ask who you are, Spartan?" the Chief asked.

"Bond, James Bond. Naw just fooling. I'm Sam."

The Chief's face stoned. His first and best friend was named Sam. Sam had been killed in battle. He was marked a MIA, to make the illusion that Spartans didn't die. To give people hope.

"How many new Spartans are there, Sam?" the Chief asked, trying to keep his voice smooth.

"Just over two hundred, Chief."

Mendez had been busy. The Chief was impressed. They just might have a chance at winning now. Might was the key word, though.

"With these Spartans and our new shield tech, Earth just might stand a chance." the Marine said.

"Hey, Chief!"

The Chief recgonized this voice. It was none other than Linda, Spartan 058.

"I thought you were dead," the Chief commented.

"Remember, Spartans aren't that easy to kill."

She had a point, the Chief had to admit. The Chief leveled his Assault Rifle when he saw a pair of Elites walk through a door behind Linda.

"Calm down, Chief!"

The Chief turned towards the voice. He was surprised to come face to face with Miranda Keyes.

"Get down!" the Chief yelled.

"It's alright, Chief. They decided to help defend Earth."

The Chief didn't like it. He had been taught that anything not human needed to die. After all, the Elites had played a major part in destroying Reach. Reach had been the UNSC's most important military base. Next to Earth, of course, it had been one of the vital things to help the human race survive.

The fight for Reach had been horrible. The Chief had thought he killed all the Spartans by sending them to defend the surface. He thought he had sent them on the easy mission. He later realized he had sent them to their deaths. It was true, most of them had died, the Chief felt a pang of regret at this, only a small group of the original Spartans were left. The _Pillar of Autumn,_ a human ship, ran from the fight after figuring out that Reach was going to be destroyed.

After fleeing the battle, they discovered Halo. Halo was a super weapon, built by the strange Covenant Forerunners, had been blown up by the Master Chief.The Chief had rigged, with the help of Cortana, the_ Pillar of Autumn_ to explode, and create an explosion big enough to destroy Halo. The only problem was getting off of Halo before it blew up. The Chief found a Warthog and driven it to the docking bay where he found a Longsword fighter. He had made it off of Halo by the skin on his teeth.

Getting off wasn't easy, though. The Flood had made it extremely difficult to survive. The Flood. Captain Keyes, Miranda Keyes' father, had been lost to the Flood. The Chief felt as though he had killed the captain himself. In a way, this was true. The Chief had plunged his hand into the "captian's" skull to recieve a chip, to be able to blow the _Pillar of Autumn_ up.

The Chief banished these thoughts for now. It was best to not dwell in the past.They needed to fight. To win.

"Follow me, Chief, so we can install your new shields," A technician said. The Chief followed him through several doors, all containing Spartans doing weapon checks.

After getting his shields installed, the Chief was riding a modified Ghost. This Ghost had energy shields that formed a protective bubble around the driver and itself. Sam pointed out the explosions dotting the horizon. They continued at full speed to where Johnson was in time to see a Hunter fall from six meters above the ground.

"Been busy haven't you, Sargeant?" the Chief joked.

"Never too busy to kick some alien arse!" Johnson replied.

He wasn't kidding. There were bodies littering the ground.

"Twelve o'clock!" a Marine shouted.

There was roughly three dozen Brutes, impacting into the ground after coming down the gravity lift.

"Oh sh-" the Marine couldn't finish his sentence as a dozen of plasma grenades rained down upon them. One lucky grenade landed on Johnson's Ghost. He quickly bailed out.

"RETURN FIRE!"

The Chief didn't have to be told twice. He unloaded a full clip from an Assault Rifle at a single Brute. The Brute doubled over as the Chief slammed a fresh clip into his gun. The unlucky Brute ended up stuck with a life-ending plasma grenade. Half the Brutes were mowed down as a Pelican opened fire with the miniguns. The last thing the rest of the Brutes saw was rockets. Lots and lots of rockets.

**(A/N Sorry I took so long updating. I am really busy with school and everything.)**


End file.
